<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dalí on tuesday by rostovslover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103762">dalí on tuesday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rostovslover/pseuds/rostovslover'>rostovslover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead Poets Society (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cameron is annoying, F/M, Mentions of alcohol, anderperry on the dl, charlie has (implied) daddy issues, knox is a simp, meeks and pitts are the best duo, mentions of smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rostovslover/pseuds/rostovslover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Dalton had been resigned to relish in small pleasures to keep himself sane at school, never did he think the library would be one of those. More specifically, the painter tucked into the basement of the library.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Dalton &amp; Reader, Charlie Dalton/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dalí on tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie Dalton was a connoisseur of many things. Pretty girls, expensive wine, shitty poetry, and hand rolled cigarettes - to name a few. His imprisonment at Wellington made only one of those things readily available. So he settled - boxes of cheap smokes bought through upperclassmen, bottles of grocery store wine someone would sneak in from a party, and the two girls that occasionally came with Knox. The shitty poetry was always on deck, he had that at least. It was a tragedy to be resigned to such a bland life, there was absolutely no carpe diem-ing happening in a school that held adolescent boys to uniforms.</p><p> </p><p>    It was miserable, truly, but Charlie scrapped by on the thought that soon enough there would be no more stuffy Catholic school and he could finally have a taste of freedom. In the meantime, he would have what little fun he could. The meets in the cave were always the highlight of the week. A place where he could talk and people would listen, and not because they had to but because they enjoyed it. They enjoyed his words and thoughts and presence. No one else had ever really seemed to enjoy Charlie’s presence. They could tolerate it, handle it, but they always had more pressing matters. A business meeting to attend, a bill to pay, a dinner to go to. Always something just a little bit more important and never quite enough time for Charlie. But the other Dead Poets, they valued him. He wasn’t just a kid, a college tuition to pay and a life to layout. He was a person, with interests and hobbies.</p><p>    It had been there, in the safe haven of the cave, that the idea for the library first came up. Meeks had already talked Pitts into coming, Neil didn’t take much convincing at all, Todd was also easy to lure, Cameron groaned about leaving school grounds but refused to be left out, and Knox agreed to go but only if Nuwanda came too. Charlie had already started to cover what there was to do at a library, read?</p><p>    Meeks dove into the technical manuals and Pitts followed tentatively, cradling their science project in his arms. Todd had followed Neil to the S authors, Cameron was trying to chat up the woman at the register, and God only knew what Knox was doing. He had been stranded with few options. He could find the geniuses and be talked over for the next hour or third wheel Neil but that guaranteed intruding on something he probably shouldn’t. The polite thing to do would be to rescue Cameron from making a complete fool of himself, throwing bad pick up lines at a clearly uninterested college student, but it was amusing to watch.</p><p>    Charlie settled on trying to find Knox, at least then he could have some company. Said company was absolutely nowhere to be found. The rows of shelves wound in a confusing maze and Charlie was lost before he could even begin to look. Weaving around he did come face-to-face with a rather large picture of Charles Dickens that made him recoil. It was perched just at eye level above a short staircase and it seemed to judge his every movement. Charlie followed the carpeted stairs down to escape Mister Dickens’ strange little beard and beady black eyes.</p><p>    The further down the steps Charlie descended the brighter it appeared. The lower level was the children’s section. Considerably more fun than science books or Shakespeare. The big oak counter was abandoned but the lights were still on. He was alone, still.</p><p>    Charlie sighed, sitting down in one of the bright red wooden chairs. He was much too big for it but it held well under his weight. A sad stuffed bear stared dully into him from the green glossy table.</p><p>    “Well hello,” He mumbled, picking it up under the arms, “And you must be?” He cleared his throat to take on a gruff baritone, “Mister… Bearington,” Charlie sighed, that was bad. He dropped the bear into his lap, “This is so stupid,”</p><p>    “Bearington?”</p><p>    Charlie shot around in the chair, tipping himself off center and stumbling to his feet, bear still clutched in his arms, “Where the hell did you come from?”</p><p>    “A few blocks over, walked here actually.” You turned back to your work. A painting. Not just a painting, Charlie realized, a mural. It stretched the length of the wall, roughly sketched in pencil and waiting to be finished.</p><p>    He blinked, “That’s good. The wall I mean,”</p><p>    “Thank you,” Your face flustered and Charlie took notice, “It’s not much of anything yet, just an outline. It’ll look better painted.”</p><p>    He took a few steps closer, sidling up to you, “What’s it supposed to be?”</p><p>    “A forest,” You pointed to a rotund blob perched on a long line, “That’s an owl, and there’s going to be a fox somewhere down in the grass,”</p><p>    Charlie grinned, “That’s an owl?”</p><p>    “That-” you tapped the blob, “Is a shape, objectively. Subjectively, it’s an owl.”</p><p>    His brow creased, “Subjectively it’s an owl? That’s like saying Mister Bearington is a rabbit, subjectively,”</p><p>    You stared at him, baffled. It was almost irritating that he could so casually come down to your domain and invade your creative bubble. And it was even worse that he talked to himself as a stuffed bear but now he was challenging your judgment on what was and was not subjectively an owl. But he had a wonderful smile and it lessened the intrusion. Plus, you had never seen a teenage boy develop an attachment to a stuffed bear as quickly as he had, “What’s your name?”</p><p>    “Nuwanda,” He grinned, setting his chin atop his bear’s plush head.</p><p>    “Nuwanda?” You blinked at him, “That’s… neat. I’ve never heard that before.”</p><p>    “What can I say? The only Nuwanda this side of Vermont. What’s your name?”</p><p>    As you opened your mouth to answer several sets of footsteps thundered down the stairs. Knox spun around the corner first, closely followed by Pitts and Meeks.</p><p>    “Charlie!” Knox called, “We gotta go before Cameron proposes to the clerk.”</p><p>    You looked at the boy in front of you, “Is Charlie short for Nuwanda, or just a nickname?”</p><p>    He shrugged, “I’m Nuwanda, subjectively. It was truly a pleasure meeting you. Can’t wait to see your thing DaVinci!” He set the stuffed bear back on the table as he made his way out of the room. With Charlie’s energy gone it became much quieter and you were plunged back into the impressionistic outline of your artwork.</p><p>    The next time a library trip was suggested Charlie didn’t completely dread it. Yes, it was still numbingly boring because it was a library and he didn’t have clerks to fall in love with, people to write love letters to, anyone to kiss in the aisles, or a spaceship to build, but he did have his own personal Van Gough to torment.</p><p>    The lower level was the first place he went, not even hanging his coat on the rack inside the big double doors. He made his way past Cameron’s preoccupied receptionist and under Dickens’ hard glower. Halfway down the steps, the smell hit Charlie. Wet paint.</p><p>    You had just picked out a brush when he pulled one of the wooden chairs next to your station. He sat in it backwards, holding Mister Bearington out in front of him, “Never got your name Monet,”</p><p>    “Well, it’s not that. Or Da Vinci.” You stroked the brush up the grassy outline.</p><p>    “Do you want me to guess?”</p><p>    You had yet to look at him, “Nope,”</p><p>    “Are you gonna tell me?”</p><p>    “Should I?”</p><p>    “Obviously, I told you my name.”</p><p>    You set the brush down and turned to face him, “(Name).”</p><p>    “Pretty,”</p><p>    Charlie Dalton liked many things and the musty old library uptown had never been one of them. It had ancient red carpets and gaudy gold ceilings and it was trying too hard to look regal. So it was a sheer shock when he began to leap at the suggestion of going and even more so when he chose to go by himself one afternoon. Naturally, the other poets followed him, they had to.</p><p>    Charlie didn’t dally upstairs, waving hi to the clerk and rushing down to the children’s section. A sign was posted outside the entrance warning of wet paint but he stepped around it.</p><p>    “You’re making progress Picasso!” He set his hands on his hips and took in the wall.</p><p>    You turned back to look at him, “Did you not see the caution: wet paint, do not enter sign?”</p><p>    “Oh no I saw it,” He pushed his sunglasses up on top of his head, “It’s bright orange, hard to miss, really,”</p><p>    “So you just chose to ignore it?”</p><p>    He nodded, making his way over to sit by you on the ground, “I choose to ignore lots of things, it really makes life easier,”</p><p>    You shook your head, “Are you just going to sit here and bother me?”</p><p>    “Yes, that’s actually the whole reason I came today, believe it or not.”</p><p>    You blubbered in vague disbelief, “Please tell me you’re not serious,”</p><p>    “Dead serious,” Charlie grinned, leaning closer, “I had to see how your weird owl was going. And also make sure you hadn’t gone mad and cut your own ear off yet,”</p><p>    “You’ve already used the Van Gogh joke, Charles,”</p><p>    “Maybe I want your ear,”</p><p>    You paused, “You… what?”</p><p>    Charlie’s confidence cracked, “That was bad. Shit, that wasn’t supposed to sound that way. It was like, a bad pickup line? Because Van Gogh cut his ear off to send to his girlfriend,” He sighed, shaking his head, “Sorry,”</p><p>    “I mean if I had to pick someone to give my ear too I guess you would be my first choice?”</p><p>    Charlie looked at you, eyebrows pinched together, “Why?”</p><p>    You shrugged, “No one else has asked, first come first serve.” You dipped your brush back into the blue paint and went to work on a patch of flowers.</p><p>    “Huh, well I do appreciate it,” Charlie scooted closer, leaning over your shoulder. He was close, very close. When you took a breath you could smell his cologne and whatever it was he used in his hair and you could feel the edge of his sunglasses brush your ear. He brought an arm around to dip his finger into the soft sky colour on your palette. And then he wiped it on your nose.</p><p>    You gasped sharply at the foreign feeling, snapping your head to the side to glare at him, “Why?!”</p><p>    Charlie snickered, leaning back, “The opportunity presented itself, how could I just let that pass?”</p><p>    You reached back, squirting a touch of purple paint over the palm of your hand, “That was truly a horrible idea,”</p><p>    Charlie shot up just as you did, stumbling backwards, “I’m sorry-” He stuck his hands up in surrender, “I regret my actions and if I could take them back I would,”</p><p>    “Hmm, but you can’t” You took a step closer, “Surrender now and it doesn’t have to get any messier than this,”</p><p>    He pointed towards your paint coated hand, “Do not,”</p><p>    You grinned, “I might,”</p><p>    “I’m begging,”</p><p>    “Fine-” You offered him your other hand, “Truce?”</p><p>    Charlie mulled it over for a moment, “Fine, truce,” He grabbed your clean hand and you used it to pull him towards you.</p><p>        “Why on earth would you trust me?” You tugged him even closer as he shrieked and smeared your hand down his cheek, “There, now we’re even,”</p><p>    Getting distracted by your triumph gave Charlie the upper hand. He pulled you to him the same you had done to him and pressed his cheek flush to yours. The paint was cold against your skin and you jolted back, away from him.</p><p>    “Vile,” You hissed, “You are vile and evil. That’s so cold. You will pay, I hope you know that.”</p><p>    Charlie snorted, “Oh please, what’re you gonna do?”</p><p>    “You underestimate me, you ass, I’ll figure something out,”</p><p>    “Will you?” Charlie grinned, “I will be waiting in anticipation,”</p><p>    “You better be,”</p><p>    Meeks elbowed back into Cameron’s ribs, “You’re going to knock me over,”</p><p>    Cameron craned his neck further to peek around the corner into the children’s section, “I just want to see, let me look,”</p><p>    “Nothing is happening-” Meeks snipped, “They’re just talking now and I might be able to hear if you could can it!”</p><p>    Cameron rolled his eyes, “Of course, whatever you say,”</p><p>    “Will you shut up?” Knox batted at Cameron’s shoulder, “They’ll see us, we’re not super well hidden,”</p><p>    “If you don’t stop talking they’ll realize we’re here,” Pitts mumbled, rolling his eyes. Cameron started to rebuttal, turning to look at Gerard but the motion knocked Meeks out of place and he gasped, stumbling forwards. This did indeed draw Charlie’s attention.</p><p>    “Meeks, what the hell?” Charlie snapped. He was in a state, sunglasses askew in his hair, paint smeared from his cheekbone down to the corner of his mouth, and his shirt was wrinkled away from his collarbone.</p><p>    Meeks stared, “Hi Charlie. Are there any textbooks down here, uh… the science ones?”</p><p>    Knox groaned, stepping out from behind the wall as well, “We wanted to see why you came here on a Tuesday afternoon by yourself,”</p><p>    Charlie blubbered, “Did you all come? Is Keating there too?”</p><p>    “He could be,” Meeks shrugged.</p><p>    Charlie rolled his eyes, “Will you leave, I’ll be upstairs in a second,” The other poets nodded, scampering up the steps to the first level.</p><p>    “Assholes, should have known they’d come,” Charlie sighed, adjusting the sunglasses atop his head, “I need to go before they decide to intrude again. I’ll see you soon though, anxiously anticipating payback,”</p><p>    He was almost out the door when you bucked up the courage to call out to him, “Charlie, wait.” You let him turn back to you before continuing, “Could I have your phone number?”</p><p>    He clicked his teeth, “Don’t have one, private school. But I’ll find the library number in the books and try to shoot you a call sometime,” He winked and started back up to his friends.</p><p>    Knox was waiting at the landing with a handful of tissues, which he shoved into Charlie’s hands, “So you’re gonna read your stupid poem about tits at a Dead Poets meet and then not tell us you’ve got a girlfriend?”</p><p>    Charlie grabbed the tissues, “Not my girlfriend, I meet her like two weeks ago,”</p><p>    “Didn’t stop Knox,” Neil elbowed him.</p><p>    Charlie wiped at his face, “Well I’m not Knox. I like her painting, she’s good.”</p><p>    “It looks like she was painting you,” Cameron slapped at Charlie’s chest and he threw the tissues at him in retaliation.</p><p>    “Shut up, at least my library worker actually talks to me,”</p><p>    Cameron fumbled with the dirty material, batting it away from his chest, “You dick!”</p><p>    Charlie grinned, pulling his glasses down and starting towards the door. Something about it was thrilling, having this to himself. A little secret that he and you shared. His personal Salvador Dalí, something to look forwards to besides bad tobacco and Keating’s eccentric lectures. It was bright and exciting and he felt seen. He felt important. The blue paint he had stolen from your tray was still on the tip of his pointer finger and he wondered how long it would be until he could see you again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pressed that you can't see italics on here, this also tried to crash my computer so that's fun, i am also fully in love with charlie dalton</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>